Generally, a multimedia device is a device equipped with a function of receiving and processing a broadcast video a user can view.
And, the multimedia device can display a broadcast, which is selected by a user from broadcast signals broadcasted by a broadcasting station, on a display.
The global tendency of current broadcasting is toward digital broadcasting from analog broadcasting.
Herein, the digital broadcasting means broadcasting of sending digital video and audio signals. Compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting has less data loss owing to its strong resistance to external noise. The digital broadcasting is more advantageous in error correction, has high resolution, and provides a clear screen.
Moreover, the digital broadcasting is able to provide an interactive service unlike the analog broadcasting.
Compared to an existing multimedia device, a recent multimedia device has high performance and multi-functionality. And, services (e.g., Internet service, VOD (video on demand), electronic album service, etc.) usable in a multimedia device are diversified.
Thus, a multimedia device provides various services according to its high performance and multi-functionality, whereby a quality of sound is becoming a significant issue.
However, when an existing multimedia device is shipped in a factory, although acoustic feature is set to an optimal value in advance, the acoustic feature set to the optimal value varies depending on a multimedia device installed place and various ambient environments.
Thus, since a user fails to listen to the optimized acoustic feature according to the factory setting but listens to an acoustic feature varied according to an environment in which a multimedia device is installed or located, there is a problem that the user is not provided with a satisfiable quality of sound.